DUE
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Semestinya Tayuya sedang melangkah menuju altar, tetapi time capsule mengingatkannya lagi akan janji yang harus dipenuhinya kepada Sasuke. Selang lima belas tahun, di tempat yang sama.


**NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | diusahakan tidak terlalu **OoC** |

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **DUE**

* * *

.

.

.

 **5 Mei** —tanggal yang cantik di musim yang baik untuk menikah.

Musim semi, saat kelopak sakura jatuh dengan kecepatan 5 sentimeter per detik bagaikan hujan salju merah jambu.

Kapel Internasional di Kyotanabe, Kyoto, pagi ini tidak terbuka untuk khalayak. Nuansa putih memenuhi seisi aula. Ajisai putih dan bunga anggrek putih membentuk jalinan dari langit-langit, bak tirai penuh aroma yang menggantung sejauh jarak dari pintu ke altar. Dekorasi bangku tidak meninggalkan warna putih, menggunakan mawar sebagai hiasannya.

Kaki ramping berbungkus sepatu _ivory_ desain _peep toe_ melangkah hati-hati melalui karpet putih yang membentang menuju altar. Haknya yang setinggi 10 sentimeter menjadikan kaki bersihnya tampak lebih jenjang. Warna yang senada terlihat dari gaun selututnya yang juga putih gading, gaun elegan minim renda dari bahan tafeta berlapis tule tanpa lengan.

Rambut merah jambunya yang sepinggang digelung sederhana. Kepalanya bertudung serat tipis yang tidak sedikitpun menyamarkan paras ayunya. Dagunya terangkat dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, berupaya tidak tertunduk sepanjang langkahnya. Tangannya yang gugup memegang buket iris putih, dan satu lainnya merangkul sopan lengan ayahnya.

Pria berbalut _tuxedo_ hitam menantinya di muka pendeta. Perhatian yang terarah kepadanya sama halnya dengan atensi seluruh pengisi bangku yang beranjak bangkit begitu ia menyusuri altar. Tidak banyak tamu yang diundang, hanya kerabat darah dari kedua belah pihak. Demi sakralnya prosesi tersebut, acara yang tertutup itu juga menolak peliputan media.

Jemari lentik yang semula diraih sang ayah pelan-pelan diulurkan ke mempelai pria. Ia kira calon suaminya yang berusia 32 tahun ini lebih mampu mempertahankan ketenangan, namun telapak yang menyambutnya tidak kalah dingin dari miliknya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan tarikan napasnya yang panjang tatkala netra cokelatnya bertentang mata hitam yang memandanginya dalam.

"Saudari, Tayuya, bersediakah Anda berikrar untuk mencintai dan menghargai pria di hadapan Anda, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, serta dalam susah maupun senang? Menerima dia sebagai suami yang sah, menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia seorang, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup Anda, bersediakah Anda?"

Fokusnya terpecah pada satu masa, hingga tak terasa sudah sampai pada gilirannya. Bahkan ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari pria tinggi di depannya, hanya teringat bagaimana bibir itu seolah terbuka-tutup tanpa suara. Pandangannya bergerak gelisah. Genggaman lembut pada tangannya pun tidak lekas ditanggapinya, dibiarkannya sekadar bertaut ringan.

"Saya ulangi—"

"Maaf."

Tautan tangannya terlepas bersamaan dengan langkah lebarnya meninggalkan altar. Kasak-kusuk menemani pelariannya, diselingi panggilan lantang untuknya. Teringat akan sesuatu, ia berbalik hanya untuk menggapai tas tangan ibunya. Mengabaikan seruan keras terhadapnya, ia melepas alas kakinya beserta tudung dan segera mengambil langkah seribu menerobos pintu kembar kapel yang tertutup rapat. Cahaya menyilaukan dari matahari pagi menjelang siang serta-merta menyongsongnya, sesaat seakan membutakan penglihatannya.

Barangkali para hadirin baru tersadar akan apa yang terjadi ketika ia telah meninggalkan kapel karena tidak ada satu pun yang mencoba menahannya. Hanya suara-suara sarat keterkejutan yang meneriakinya tanpa tindakan. Termasuk calon suaminya yang berusaha mengejarnya namun tertahan oleh para awak media yang sekonyong-konyong berkerumun menagih penjelasan. Dari kejauhan ia menjentikkan jarinya ke arah pria yang mulai kewalahan itu, membentuk simbol damai sebelum memasuki taksi yang membawanya ke utara.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit dari Kyotanabe ke Uji, sepasang kaki Tayuya yang tanpa alas menapaki pelataran gerbang suatu kawasan sekolah SD sampai SMA yang terdaftar dalam satu yayasan. Sekolah dominan merah bata yang menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu hingga SMA. Saat itu juga kerinduannya membuncah, meluapi rongga dadanya dengan debaran yang dahsyat.

Menghindari penjagaan ketat karena bukan hari libur, ia memutari lingkungan sekolah lantas melompati pagar yang lebih rendah. Pun tak peduli tengah mengenakan gaun yang tanpa noda, ia membiarkan si putih gading itu menyapu debu akibat ulahnya yang nekat. Tujuannya hanya satu, bagian belakang gimnasium SMP, di mana berdiri pohon sakura besar berusia tua.

"Kabur dari pernikahanmu, Senpai?"

Pria 27 tahun itu berdiri angkuh di dekat batang pohon sakura yang cokelat kehitaman. Tidak seperti pakaiannya yang telah ternoda, _suit_ sewarna gaun Tayuya yang dikenakan pria itu masih licin tanpa cela. Dilangkahkan kaki putihnya yang berlapis tanah untuk lebih dekat dengan sang pria. Sembari mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah, ia merapikan juntaian rambut merah jambunya yang lepas dari sanggulan.

"Dan pengecut sepertimu hanya berani menunggu di sini, eh, Sasuke?"

Pria berambut legam yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menunjukkan senyum miring yang nyaris tak terlihat, "Aku dulu berujar untuk menunggumu di sini, bukan untuk membawamu kawin lari."

"Tapi ujungnya sama, kan?"

"Keh, percaya diri sekali."

"Aku sampai merampok ibuku untuk itu."

"Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caramu kemari."

Tayuya sengaja menabrak bahu Sasuke melihat seringai menyebalkan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia mendekati _spot_ di sekitar akar pohon sakura yang masih sangat diingatnya kendati belasan tahun telah berlalu, tepatnya menjadi lokasinya mengubur harta karun bersama Sasuke 15 tahun silam. Ia kesulitan mencari sesuatu untuk digunakan menggali ketika Sasuke melempar sebuah sekop kecil ke sisinya. Entah sejak kapan disiapkan, bahkan satu sekop lagi ada di tangan Sasuke saat pria itu menyebelahinya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Ia merasa kembali ke tubuh bocahnya manakala kejailan mendorongnya untuk mencipratkan tanah galiannya ke Sasuke, namun tidak lama untuk berbuah balasan serupa. Tingkah keduanya tak ubahnya sepasang kanak-kanak yang saling tidak mau mengalah, dan baru berhenti ketika ujung sekop mereka membentur sesuatu berbahan logam.

Ia berdebar membayangkan apa yang akan segera menyambutnya. Meskipun tidak menemukan sesuatu yang memuaskannya dari tampang lempeng Sasuke, ia bisa merasakan antusias Sasuke dari caranya melakukan penggalian. Ia tersenyum walaupun tidak mendapat sambutan. Tatapan keduanya pun bertemu kala peti kecil itu tinggal diangkat.

Sasuke yang berinisiatif mengambil peti metal tersebut lantaran melihat kuku terawat Tayuya yang menjadi lebih panjang demi acara pernikahannya. Begitu tampak menarik di matanya, dan sayang jika dikotori. Ia pula yang mengibaskan petinya dari tanah basah yang menempel. Tetapi kotak tanpa karat itu belum bisa langsung dibuka dengan adanya gembok kecil yang mengunci kaitannya.

"Mana kuncinya?" tagih Sasuke.

Tayuya mengernyit bingung, "Mana ku tahu, seingatku kau yang menyimpannya."

Teringat akan sesuatu, Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi, kemudian menggunakan sekop untuk menghancurkan gemboknya. Cukup makan waktu, gembok berukuran mini pun tak dapat diremehkan. Sampai-sampai tenaganya terkuras, hingga memunculkan keringat di keningnya.

.

.

 _"Sasuke, aku punya permainan baru, ayo mencobanya."_

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _Tidak biasanya bocah kelas 6 SD tersebut mudah menaruh minat akan sesuatu. Tetapi jika bersama dara kelas 2 SMP yang juga tetangganya itu, ia cenderung lekas untuk penasaran. Ia menepuk celana olahraganya yang berdebu lantaran duduk di tanah, lalu menghampiri remaja putri berseragam sailor itu._

 _"Ini dari wali kelasku. Katanya aku harus menuliskan impianku di sini, lalu kertas ini mesti disimpan baik-baik dan baru boleh dibuka setelah 10 tahun. Saat itu kita bisa membuktikan apakah ramalan cita-cita ini memang menjadi kenyataan. Sensei menyebutnya time capsule."_

 _10 tahun lagi, aku adalah seorang…._

 _Sasuke membaca isi dari kertas berpola jam saku dan kunci kuno di pinggirannya itu. Lalu atensinya kembali kepada gadis berambut merah jambu di hadapannya. Netra cokelat yang berbinar seolah menghipnotisnya untuk mengangguk saat itu juga. Senyum riang pun diberikan kepadanya sebagai balasan._

 _"Kegiatan klubmu sudah selesai?"_

 _Sasuke mengangguk, "Tinggal ganti seragam lalu pulang."_

 _Seharusnya kakak tingkatnya ini sudah mampu menebaknya dari beberapa rekan seklubnya yang tengah membereskan bola-bola hitam putih di lapangan outdoor. Ia pun sudah bisa duduk-duduk santai di tepi lapangan lantaran bukan gilirannya piket klub. Ia menahan senyum ketika sapu tangan beraroma lembut menyeka peluh di wajahnya._

 _"Nanti bareng. Sebelum itu, aku ingin tahu apa impianmu."_

 _"Mainnya sekarang juga?"_

 _"Kenapa kelihatannya tidak bersemangat? Apa kau belum pernah memikirkan cita-citamu?"_

 _"Pernah," kilah Sasuke._

 _Sasuke pun dirangkul untuk kembali duduk di bawah pohon. Ia menurut saja dan menyimak apapun yang dilakukan gadis kecil di sebelahnya. Dari merogoh bolpoin dari dalam tas sampingnya sampai menggoreskannya di kertas yang tadi ditunjukkan kepadanya. Satu lembar kertas putih polos diberikan padanya agar berbuat sama._

 _"Kalau 10 tahun lagi, sepertinya kau baru lulus kuliah, Sasuke."_

 _"Jadi?"_

 _Kali ini Sasuke hanya menurut lantaran angan-angannya masih tertuju pada keinginannya untuk masa depan. Boleh dibilang ia lahir di keluarga berada. Sampai kini ia tidak terlalu memikirkan akan menjadi seperti apa dirinya nanti. Ia kira akan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau. Seandainya, bagaimana jika—masih jauh dari angannya._

 _15 tahun lagi, aku adalah seorang flutist!_

 _"Flutist?" Sasuke membeo tulisan yang dibacanya._

 _"Peniup flute, lalu tergabung dalam orkestra."_

 _Impian tentang orkestra simfoni itu pun tidak luput disertakan di bawah keinginan utama. Sasuke yakin hal itu bisa terwujud mengingat bagaimana teguhnya perempuan ini memeluk mimpinya, tampak dari kesungguhan dalam klub musik. Pun sudah lebih dari sekali mewakili yayasan dalam ajang kompetisi musik setingkat nasional._

 _Padahal jika tidak tepat cara meniupnya, flute tidak dapat berbunyi sesuai harapan. Pernah sekali ia mencoba meniupnya, yang bukannya berbunyi malah berbuah jitakan di kepalanya. Ia kira hanya orang-orang sabar dan ulet yang sanggup menguasai instrumen tiup tersebut. Yang membuatnya takjub, gadis yang cenderung temperamental ini mampu menyatu dengan flute, bahkan menamai alat musik tiupnya._

 _"Apa yang kautulis?"_

 _Sasuke buru-buru melepit kertasnya menjadi lipatan kecil sebelum sang gadis melongok ke arahnya. Tindakannya membuahkan rengutan. Padahal ia diajak untuk mengetahui impiannya._

 _"Neesan baru boleh melihatnya setelah 15 tahun."_

 _"Baiklah, masukkan ke sini. Setelah itu ayo kita pendam."_

 _Sasuke memerhatikan kotak logam yang baru dikeluarkan dari tas samping itu. Ternyata isinya tidak kosong, sudah ada beberapa barang di dalamnya, menyusul kertas impian keduanya._

 _"Biar aku yang simpan."_

 _Sasuke mengambil alih kunci gemboknya. Ia tidak mau jika isi tulisannya diintip sewaktu-waktu. Pada dasarnya ia tidak selalu bisa memercayai orang lain, sedekat apapun dengannya, terlebih ini menyangkut sesuatu yang baginya sangat memalukan untuk diungkapkan dalam waktu dekat._

 _Tidak lama setelah kelulusannya dari SD, ia harus pindah sekolah karena keluarganya beralih ke Tokyo, bersamaan juga dengan rencana kakak laki-lakinya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan tinggi ke luar negeri. Ia merasa berat meninggalkan Kyoto, apalagi membayangkan akan jauh dari seseorang yang baginya penting, yang selama ini menganggapnya seorang adik karena merupakan anak tunggal. Gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu pasti akan kesepian tanpa dirinya yang biasanya mudah ditemui karena tempat tinggal juga bersebelahan. Atau mungkin ia terlalu percaya diri dengan beranggapan demikian. Tapi terus terang ia merasa kehilangan._

.

.

Kaitan peti metal tinggal dibuka ketika Sasuke tertegun akan tindakan Tayuya yang tak ia duga. Ia memberikan tatapan lamat-lamat saat punggung tangan Tayuya mengusap peluh di keningnya.

"Tanganmu kotor."

"Kaupikir keringatmu bersih?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu."

Tayuya mendengus, "Berarti suka-suka tanganku."

"Dahi siapa?"

Tayuya terperangah antara mendongkol dan tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Ke mana perginya Sasuke-nya yang manis dan menggemaskan dulu. Seolah-olah tersisa sisi mengesalkannya saja.

"Ayo."

Tayuya masih berjongkok, hanya memandang penuh tanya pada tangan Sasuke yang terulur ke arahnya. Tidak segera mendapatkan sambutannya, lengannya ditarik hingga ia bangkit berdiri.

"Tanganmu lebih kotor."

"Tinggal dibersihkan—beres."

Tayuya kembali dibuat terdiam tanpa mampu bersuara. Sasuke melangkah mendahuluinya, membiarkannya mengekor sambil menyapu lengannya dari butir-butir tanah yang tertinggal.

"Kenapa lewat gerbang?"

Tayuya ragu-ragu mengikuti Sasuke lantaran langkah panjang itu membawanya menuju pintu masuk utama yayasan. Untung saja jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung sehingga ia tidak perlu malu melewati banyak orang dengan gaunnya yang tampak amburadul, ditambah tanpa alas kaki.

"Buat apa repot-repot melompati pagar kalau ada jalan yang lebih mudah."

"Dan kau membiarkanku melakukannya dengan pakaian merepotkan ini?!"

"Kau tidak bilang akan menyusup."

Tayuya pun meluapkan kekesalannya dengan menendang bokong pria di depannya. Sungguh darahnya mendidih padahal belum satu jam bersama. Bisa-bisanya ia membatalkan upacara pernikahannya demi orang ini, serta memiliki harapan untuk terus berdua sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kita akan naik ini?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjadikan Tayuya terperangah. Kali ini disebabkan oleh angkong yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang yayasan. Sasuke mengacungkan jempolnya kepada sepasang satuan pengaman yang berjaga di pintu masuk. Lantas baru menanggapi Tayuya yang tampak linglung setelah menemukan kereta beroda dua yang dihela orang itu hendak mengangkut mereka berdua.

"Kau melihat ada kendaraan lain?"

"Oh, Kamisama…."

"Tidak jauh dari sini, kan."

Seumur-umur baru kali ini Tayuya menaiki angkong meskipun belasan tahun ia tinggal di Kyoto, sebelum bersekolah musik di Paris lalu bermukim di Tokyo. Walaupun wataknya terbilang keras, ia tidak tega melihat orang menarik kereta yang dinaiki oleh satu sampai dua orang ini. Mau tak mau ia menuruti keinginan Sasuke, disusul sang pria yang duduk menyebelahi dirinya. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih terheran-heran adalah Sasuke yang dengan rela hati menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sebenarnya apa saja yang kaujejalkan ke sini."

Selagi keretanya ditarik menuju tempat yang telah diberitahukan sebelumnya, Sasuke membuka kotak di pangkuannya. Ia menemukan beberapa lembar foto yang mayoritas rusak, lembap akibat dikubur 15 tahun lamanya. Selain itu ada pernak-pernik yang bahkan tidak ia ingat dari mana.

"Sebagian dari foto ini diambil saat darmawisata SD. Waktu itu dibuat regu-regu kecil antara kelas ganjil dan genap kan, lalu aku masuk ke regumu. Kau menyukai nasi kepal yang ku bawa, jadi kita bertukar bekal—ibumu hanya membekalimu roti pandan karena tak sempat memasak."

Tayuya melingkarkan lengannya ke punggung Sasuke dan menumpukan dagunya ke bahu tegap sang pria untuk memerhatikan hal yang sama, "Aku menyimpan salinannya beserta klisenya di kamarku yang ada di rumah orang tuaku. Nanti kita mampir dulu ya sebelum pulang ke Tokyo."

Meskipun tak melihat anggukan dari Sasuke, ia tetap tersenyum, menambahkan lengan satunya untuk melingkari perut Sasuke yang tanpa lemak, "Yang itu bunga larkspur darimu."

Ia kembali berucap saat Sasuke mengamati bunga mengering di dalam amplop yang telah lusuh.

"Dulu kau memberiku yang warna putih dan biru tua."

Larkspur adalah bunga yang tumbuh dari akhir musim semi sampai penghujung musim panas, musim lahirnya Sasuke. Juga bunga kelahiran Juli, bulan lahir Sasuke. Perlambang hati yang terbuka, keterikatan, perasaan tanpa beban. Dulu Sasuke hanya bilang kalau bunga itu beracun. Ia sempat mencak-mencak, mengira Sasuke bermaksud meracuninya. Alhasil hanya ia simpan.

"Kau dewasa sebelum waktunya," komentarnya selepas membaca isi kertas impian Sasuke.

.

 _Aku tidak butuh kakak perempuan, jadi jangan menganggapku adikmu.  
Tapi kau harus berada di sisiku selalu, dan menikah denganku.  
Hanya boleh denganku, untukku, yang sekarang di sampingmu._

.

Ia masih saja terkekeh geli berapa kali pun membacanya, namun ia senang rasa penasarannya selama 15 tahun telah terpuaskan, "Jadi karena ini kau meminta kunci gemboknya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Terlebih dulu turun dan memberinya tangan agar ia menyusul. Entah sejak kapan angkong tiba di depan gerbang kuil yang mereka tuju, Kuil Ujigami di Ujiyamada. Masih berada di kota yang sama, termasuk rumah kedua orang tuanya yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak menuliskan impianmu?"

"Aku tidak percaya ramalan," dalih Sasuke.

"Meski ada yang menyebutnya ramalan, aku lebih senang menganggapnya sebagai harapan."

Bagi seseorang yang tidak merancang masa depan seperti Sasuke, pernyataan tertulis yang memuat target semacam itu tidak ada gunanya, "Aku tidak yakin memilikinya, bahkan sampai sekarang."

"Tapi kau berpegang pada prinsip positif untuk menjalani hari—dan bagiku itu cukup."

"Che, awas kalau kau menyesal."

Tayuya tersenyum simpul, lalu menggamit jemari Sasuke dengan lebih erat, mewakili gelengan kuatnya. Selain karena khawatir akan terpisah dari Sasuke di tengah hiruk pikuk arak-arakan.

Seperti biasa, puncak festival tahunan jatuh setiap tanggal 5 Mei di Kuil Ujigami. Lazimnya akan diadakan ritual sampai larut malam guna menenangkan roh-roh. Tetapi dari sore kuil akan lebih ramai, di mana parade sudah sampai pada penghabisannya, saat para pengunjung turut larut dalam kegembiraan. Itu sebabnya Sasuke mengajaknya datang lebih awal. Seusai membersihkan diri dengan air suci, Sasuke lekas membawanya meninggalkan keramaian, langsung menuju aula.

Sasuke memakaikan sepatunya agar kaki calon istrinya tidak kembali kotor sebelum melangkah ke aula. Sementara Sasuke membiarkan sepasang kakinya hanya berbalut kaos kaki. Keduanya masih bersama sampai _miko_ menyambut kedatangan mereka. Tayuya dibawa untuk mengganti gaunnya dengan kimono putih _shiromuku_ beserta tudung putihnya setelah sebelumnya sekujur tubuhnya dicat putih.

Ia baru melihat Sasuke lagi di dalam aula yang lengang. Ia berjalan dari arah belakang Sasuke yang sudah menghadap altar dan pendeta kuil berpakaian serba putih. Sedangkan tubuh tinggi tegap calon suaminya itu dibalut _montsuki_ yang dikenakan bersama _hakama_ dan _haori_ serba hitam. Kimono resmi pengantin pria dengan lambang kecil keluarga Uchiha di beberapa titiknya.

Debaran jantungnya kian mengeras seiring langkah sempit yang membawanya untuk berdiri berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Kepalanya terus tertunduk, bahkan tidak ada keberanian hanya untuk melirik ke sebelahnya. Tanpa kehadiran tamu menjadikan prosesi tersebut terasa begitu tenang, hanya ada saksi dari kuil, seolah ia mampu mendengar degupan yang mengetuk dadanya.

Usai rangkaian ritual terhadap dewa serta doa untuk leluhur yang dipimpin oleh pendeta kuil, ia dan Sasuke bergiliran menghirup sake. Ia bahkan belum mengangkat pandangannya saat tiba waktunya untuk saling menyematkan simbol pernikahan.

Jika biasanya cincin kawin terbuat dari emas atau logam mulia lainnya, Sasuke mengambil cincin jalinan resam dari kotaknya untuk dipasangkan di jari manisnya. Cincin sewarna kuning gading yang akan menghitam dan kian mengkilap jika semakin lama dipakai.

Lalu gilirannya mengikat gelang anyaman ke pergelangan Sasuke. Jalinan benang sulam yang membentuk _misanga_ biasanya dijadikan gelang persahabatan, kini malah menjadi simbol pernikahannya. Keterampilan yang ia pelajari dari kelas _home economics_ semasa di sekolah. Gelang anyaman yang ia buat dari empat tali kur, dengan memilih perpaduan antara warna hitam, putih, merah, dan biru tua. Hitam yang elite dan elegan untuk kekuatan—sesuai kata favorit Sasuke— _chikara_ , putih memantulkan cahaya sebagai warna musim panas—musim kelahiran Sasuke, merah untuk cintanya, dan biru tua untuk perasaannya yang mendalam.

Pelan-pelan ia menegakkan wajahnya, memandang tepat pada sepasang mata yang menunggu keberaniannya untuk saling bertatap. Telah tiba pada gilirannya untuk meneguhkan ikrar setia.

"Pada hari ini, tertanggal 5 Mei, di hadapan Kamisama dan para saksi, aku Tayuya menikahimu Uchiha Sasuke—laki-laki yang telah ku pilih untuk menjadi suamiku selama sisa hidupku. Aku menerimamu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu, sebagaimana aku yang menyerahkan diriku kepadamu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanku. Aku bersumpah akan senantiasa menaruh kasih kepadamu dan setia kepadamu sepanjang hidupku. Hanya kepadamu seorang."

Ia juga bersumpah berikutnya melihat senyum lepas Sasuke meskipun sekejap. Ia harap dapat mengabadikannya dalam potret pernikahan yang diambilkan oleh _miko_ , walau dalam selembar saja. Sayangnya Sasuke hanya tersenyum sedikit setelahnya. Sedangkan ia tidak sedikitpun menahan senyum manisnya hingga foto diambil di pelataran kuil. Tangannya memeluk lengan kekar Sasuke, sementara satunya terangkat untuk memperlihatkan cincinnya yang kecokelatan. Begitupun Sasuke, tanpa ragu menunjukkan gelangnya dari balik lengan lebar _haori_ hitamnya.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat idiot."

Sasuke tidak terganggu mendapati Tayuya langsung mengatainya demikian begitu bangun. Ia masih telentang dengan satu lengan menutupi matanya, sementara bibirnya terus melengkung.

"Dan kau menikahi orang yang terlihat idiot ini."

Tanpa beranjak dari posisinya, Sasuke meraih lipatan kertas impian Tayuya dari peti logamnya yang ada di atas nakas. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Tayuya yang berbaring di sebelah kanannya.

 _15 tahun lagi, aku adalah seorang istri dari Uchiha Sasuke._

Tayuya terkesiap menemukan tulisan yang bukan goresan tangannya di bawah pernyataannya yang penuh ketulusan akan cita-citanya dari masa prasekolahnya. Semestinya ia tidak terkejut lantaran sekarang kata-kata itu menjadi kenyataan. Hanya saja ia tidak merasa pernah menuliskannya.

"Karena ini juga kau menyimpan kunci gemboknya?"

Sasuke beringsut merengkuh Tayuya. Membalas pertanyaan Tayuya yang tidak butuh jawaban dengan ciumannya yang dalam. Ia kembali bersemangat keras merasakan kulit bersentuh kulit.

"Teknik _breathing_ yang bagus." Sasuke mengusap lembut bibir basah Tayuya dengan ibu jarinya selepas ia menjauhkan wajahnya, "Berkat _flute_ , hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak berpikir aku pernah berciuman dengan selain _flute_?"

"Ku akui kau punya teknik pernapasan yang bagus, tapi aku tidak bilang kalau ciumanmu hebat."

Tayuya sontak memberi jarak dengan Sasuke, "Tidak lebih baik dari para wanitamu, eh?"

"Wanita yang mana?"

"Saking banyaknya?"

"Bukannya hanya kau?"

Jangan harap Tayuya serta-merta percaya kendati Sasuke telah terikat dengannya. Di matanya pria adalah makhluk egois, yang bisa memintanya untuk setia pada satu orang, namun sanggup memiliki lebih dari satu cinta. Selama belasan tahun ia tidak bersama Sasuke, boleh jadi ada lebih dari satu perempuan yang diajak berkencan. Namun pada akhirnya ia tetap saja terbuai.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar ungkapan 'semakin tua saat kau jatuh cinta, semakin murni cinta yang kau punya'? Sedangkan aku jatuh cinta sejak muda—ku rasa. Lalu … jika semakin lama kita mencintai, apa akan semakin dalam cinta yang kita punya?"

"Jangan berandai-andai. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana hidup akan membawa kita, akan seperti apa kita nanti, bahkan bagaimana kita sedetik kemudian. Yang penting kita jalani sebaik mungkin, dan nikmati."

Tayuya menyentak lengan Sasuke yang bergerak di tengah kesempitan hendak mendekapnya sekali lagi, "Kesannya kau tidak mau mencintaiku."

"Kesimpulan macam apa itu."

Tayuya membiarkan selimutnya turun saat ia bangun untuk menjangkau _bathrobe_ dari bangku panjang di ujung tempat tidur. Ia harus segera membersihkan diri agar bisa meninggalkan hotel sebelum _check-out time_. Lalu mampir ke rumah orang tuanya selagi belum kembali ke Tokyo. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk turun sarapan bersama di restoran hotel.

"Jangan buru-buru, ini waktu kita."

Tayuya duduk tertahan ketika hendak mengenakan kimono mandinya. Sasuke merengkuhnya dari belakang, menjadikannya hanya terhalang rambut sepinggangnya dengan dada bidang sang pria yang tidak berbusana. Mantel berbahan handuk itu pun akhirnya hanya ia peluk di dadanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya menyadari tangan Sasuke yang enggan diam.

"Sekali lagi, Yuya," bisik Sasuke di telinganya.

"Anak nakal."

Bagaimanapun protesnya, ia tidak melawan ketika kembali direbahkan. Pun pasrah sekian kali dikurung di bawah dominasi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bisa 'membuat' anak, bisa-bisanya kau masih menyebutku anak."

"Kaupikir aku akan percaya sebelum ada wujudnya?" Tayuya meraih punggung Sasuke untuk pegangan, mendekapnya erat-erat guna pelampiasan.

"Aa … ternyata kau sudah menginginkan bukti, hm?" Sasuke membiarkan selimutnya beralih lambat-lambat menuruni ranjang mengikuti geraknya, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi."

.

.

.

 **5 Mei** —79 hari setelah 15 Februari, tanggal lahir Tayuya—79 hari sebelum 23 Juli, tanggal lahir Sasuke (bukan tahun kabisat)

.

.

.

Ibu Tayuya hanya bisa ber-astaga begitu putrinya pulang mengembalikan tas tangannya, lantas mengaku melarikan diri dari upacara pernikahan di kapel untuk menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Menginaplah malam ini. Besok saja kalian kembali ke Tokyo."

Ayah Tayuya mampu bersikap lebih tenang walaupun kabar dari putri semata wayangnya yang datang bersama Sasuke sempat membuatnya terperanjat. Ia bersyukur tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Ia pun merasa beruntung tidak tumbang jika ditambah berita panas mengenai pelarian putrinya dari altar pernikahan, kendati sudah diredam oleh pihak mantan calon suami Tayuya dengan mengatakan bahwa Tayuya hanya merasa belum siap lantaran pernikahan yang sesungguhnya dihelat pada bulan Juni. Walaupun faktanya Tayuya sendiri yang memilih 5 Mei. Sekarang ia bingung bagaimana menyebut mereka, jika Tayuya sungguh telah menikahi Sasuke.

"Bagaimana reaksi keluarga Uchiha jika tahu ulah putranya," gumam ibu Tayuya sepeninggal anak dan menantunya dari ruang keluarga, "Dari dulu anak itu memang suka memberontak."

"Mereka sudah dewasa, semestinya sudah paham dampak dari pilihan mereka. Kita tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah anak-anak kita. Biar mereka belajar mempertanggungjawabkannya."

"Semoga saja Tayuya tidak dicincang orang tua Sasuke saat mereka mengaku besok. Lebih-lebih Sasuke, jangan sampai putriku menjanda—bahkan usia perkawinannya belum satu minggu."

Ayah Tayuya menghela napas panjang, mencemaskan kehidupan rumah tangga putrinya yang memburam di kacamatanya. Ia hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik, begitupun ibu Tayuya.

.

.

.

Layaknya pengantin baru lainnya, Sasuke dan Tayuya pun seolah-olah lupa daratan di masa awal pernikahan. Yang terlihat hanya kebahagiaan dan kesenangan berdua lantaran sedang dimabuk asmara.

Tayuya juga tidak mengindahkan saran dari ibunya agar menempati kamar yang terpisah dengan Sasuke. Rupanya orang tuanya belum sunguh-sungguh percaya bahwa ia telah menikah, terlebih ibunya.

"Orang tuamu tidak menyukaiku."

"Mereka masih syok saja, Raion."

Sudah lama Tayuya tidak memanggilnya demikian. Kali ini ia tidak tahu julukan singa padanya itu ditujukan untuk membesarkan hatinya atau malah meledeknya. Tayuya pasti belum terlupa bagaimana ia dulu merengek kepada orang tuanya agar dibelikan singa untuk dijadikan piaraan. Pada akhirnya ia tidak mendapatkannya, hanya menyisakan rasa malu lantaran kepergok oleh Tayuya. Percuma juga ia merendahkan harga dirinya sampai mewek-mewek karena hasilnya nol.

"Orang tuaku hanya butuh waktu untuk merestui hubungan kita. Lagipula kita dulu bertetangga, jadi mereka sudah kenal bagaimana dirimu. Tidak perlu lagi meyakinkan mereka tentang kesungguhan kita. Orang tua kita juga berhubungan baik sejak lama—sampai sekarang. Tidak akan sulit—ku rasa."

"Hm…."

"Kenapa jadi kau yang tidak yakin?"

"Aku hanya merasa mereka selalu punya cara untuk memisahkan kita—terutama orang tuaku."

"Padahal kau yang menyadarkanku untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan masa depan selama kita melakukan yang sebaik mungkin untuk menjalani hari ini, karena kita belum tentu hidup di masa yang akan datang, tapi di saat ini yang sudah pasti—yang sekarang menjadi komitmenku juga."

"Komitmen kita."

Tayuya mengulum senyum lalu mengulurkan tangan kirinya, menggantikan tangan kanannya yang baru selesai dipotongkan kukunya. Ia selalu risih jika memanjangkan kuku. Ibunya yang memaksanya untuk melakukannya demi pernikahan rancangan mereka yang berujung kandas.

"Mengikirnya harus sampai halus, ya."

Sasuke menyambut godaan Tayuya dengan penuh suka rela. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Tayuya menambah baret pada punggungnya yang masih perih.

.

.

.

Sebelum kembali ke Tokyo, Tayuya mengajak Sasuke untuk sejenak berkeliling Kyoto. Selagi belum kehilangan waktu berdua lantaran kesibukan dari rutinitas masing-masing di Tokyo. Ia tak lupa membawakan buah tangan untuk orang tua Sasuke, salah satunya teh Uji yang berkualitas unggul. Sisanya beberapa titipan dari orang tuanya untuk sang besan yang tidak kerap dijumpai.

"Besok pagi kau tetap syuting?"

Sasuke menyahutinya tanpa mengurangi fokus pada kemudi dan jalanan yang lumayan sibuk, "Karena itu aku mengajakmu pulang hari ini juga. Kita sudah menundanya satu hari, kan."

" _Sou_." Padahal ia masih ingin berdua dengan Sasuke di waktu senggangnya, sebab ia tidak mempunyai kegiatan pasti di hari Minggu selain menonton acara memasak Sasuke di televisi.

Dengan kecepatan standar mobil jenis SUV, Sasuke sukses membawanya kembali ke Tokyo setelah 5 jam perjalanan. Sudah petang ketika ia dan Sasuke tiba di permukiman Odaiba di mana kediaman Uchiha berdiri. Orang tua Sasuke selalu meminta putra-putranya untuk tetap tinggal seatap, dengan dalih akan kesepian jika hanya tinggal berdua di hunian yang terbilang lapang itu.

Tetapi Sasuke sudah mengutarakan rencana untuk memboyongnya ke tempat tinggal baru yang akan dihuni berdua, sebuah unit apartemen di Shibuya. Akan berdekatan dengan Aula Publik Shibuya di mana tiap akhir pekan ia tampil sebagai peniup _flute_ bersama kelompok orkestranya.

Dulu dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan Orkestra Simfoni Kyoto, kemudian memilih mandiri dengan menetap di Tokyo. Tepatnya sepulang dari Paris, usai menamatkan sekolah musiknya.

Sebelum menuruti Sasuke, ia tinggal seorang diri di Toshima, tidak jauh dari universitas musik swasta tempatnya mengajar, bahkan hingga kini. Namun ia tidak menolak ajakan Sasuke karena sekarang ia akan menjadi lebih dekat dengan tempat kerjanya sekaligus panggung impiannya.

Sementara Sasuke lebih fleksibel dalam hal pekerjaan. Setelah lulus dari sekolah kuliner di Paris, dan mengantongi penghargaan Best Japanese Cuisine Cookbook untuk buku resep masakannya dari ajang Gourmand World Cookbook Awards di Paris, Sasuke dengan percaya diri mendirikan restoran di Shibuya. Untuk mengisi waktu luangnya di samping mengurus restorannya, Sasuke menjadi jurnalis makanan yang menulis artikel untuk majalah. Lain daripada itu, tidak jarang Sasuke diminta untuk menjadi fotografer makanan oleh teman-temannya dari bidang yang sama.

Yang paling ditunggunya adalah kemunculan Sasuke dalam program memasak di hari Minggu-nya yang luang. Acara yang tayang pada pagi hari di TV Uchiha, dengan tajuk Raion's Kitchen. Selain Minggu, Sasuke hanya bersedia tampil di hari Rabu malam pukul 20.00 JST.

Dari apartemen yang baru, paling lama hanya 15 menit untuk dicapai Sasuke ke gedung stasiun televisi di Toranomon, Minato. Sama dekatnya dengan jarak dari rumah orang tuanya di Odaiba.

TV Uchiha merupakan stasiun televisi milik Uchiha Inc., perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang media massa yang juga memiliki anak perusahaan dari radio sampai media cetak. Pun saudara dari Channel 15, stasiun televisi lokal milik ayahnya yang berkantor pusat di Kyoto.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan istriku pulang, Otouto."

Belum mereda debaran hebat akibat kegugupannya sebelum menghadapi mertuanya, ia malah dikejutkan oleh pernyataan direktur utama TV Uchiha, kakak laki-laki Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Bahkan ia dan Sasuke baru turun dari mobil hitam yang diparkirkan di pelataran hunian mereka.

"Kau jadi gila setelah pernikahanmu batal?"

Sasuke menggenggam tangannya saat mengajaknya menaiki tangga teras kediaman Uchiha. Di belakangnya, beberapa _maid_ mengeluarkan barang-barang dari bagasi mobil Sasuke untuk dibawa masuk. Sasuke pun membimbingnya masuk melewati Itachi yang menyambut di pintu.

Ia terdiam mendapati cekalan Itachi di tangannya yang lain. Itachi memang tersenyum ramah namun terkesan begitu ganjil, apalagi saat tatapan tajamnya bertemu dengan netra kelam Sasuke.

"Pernikahan kami sudah didaftarkan di catatan sipil sejak 13 April."

Sasuke mendecih, "Kau mimpi?"

Lengkungan bibir Itachi sedikit lebih lebar, tetapi entah mengapa nyalinya justru menguap. Ia makin membatu berada di antara kakak beradik yang lebih tampak seperti perang dingin tersebut. Ditambah informasi yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Ia merasa hanya pernah menikah sekali, dan itu dengan Sasuke, pada tanggal 5 Mei, kemarin dulu.

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi-san?" desaknya.

"Ikutlah denganku, maka akan ku tunjukkan."

"Kita pergi saja, Yuya."

Sasuke menariknya lebih kuat untuk mengajaknya meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Barangkali merasakan ketidaknyamanan yang sama dengannya. Namun niat itu tak terwujud karena Itachi belum juga melepas genggaman di tangan satunya. Ia linglung, tidak paham situasi yang berlaku.

"Sasuke … akhirnya kau pulang, Nak."

Kehadiran sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto, mampu mencairkan sedikit ketegangan. Berikutnya terlihat sengaja meraih tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam Tayuya lalu ditarik untuk memberi jarak dengan mereka. Mikoto tak ketinggalan memberikan senyum lembutnya kepada menantunya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari upacara pernikahan Itachi, hm? Bahkan tidak pulang bersama kami. Apa kau menemui teman-teman SD-mu selama di Kyoto? Masih ada yang ingat?"

Sasuke tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyahut. Mikoto memeluk lengannya dengan erat lalu menuntunnya menuju ruang makan di mana ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, telah menduduki kursi utama. Kalau ia mampu kasar terhadap ibunya, ia pasti akan mencampak tangan itu dan kembali pada Tayuya yang kini ditinggalkan berdua dengan Itachi.

"Kaasan—"

"Kebetulan ibu sendiri yang masak malam ini. Makanlah, biar pengantin baru itu melepas rindu."

" _What_?!"

.

.

.

 **13 April** —57 hari setelah 15 Februari, tanggal lahir Tayuya—57 hari sebelum 9 Juni, tanggal lahir Itachi (bukan tahun kabisat)

.

.

.

Sasuke bangun dengan pening. Semalam ia menolak untuk tidur dengan cepat kendati tubuhnya meraung meminta diistirahatkan. Sekembalinya ia dari ruang makan atas paksaan ibunya, ia tak lagi menemukan Tayuya. Dan ia terlalu pengecut untuk mendatangi kamar Itachi.

Benaknya terlalu sibuk memikirkan banyak kemungkinan. Jika benar Itachi dan Tayuya telah terdaftar sebagai pasangan suami istri sejak sekitar sebulan yang lalu, mengapa ia masih bisa melangsungkan pernikahan. Ikatannya bahkan tidak hanya disahkan di mata hukum.

Mikoto bilang pada bulan Juni nanti baru akan diselenggarakan perayaan pernikahan untuk Itachi dan Tayuya. Katanya hari baik keduanya jatuh pada bulan itu. Mikoto pun mengatakan bahwa pesta pernikahan hanya sebagai formalitas publik, yang terpenting mereka berdua telah resmi.

Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak habis pikir. Meskipun ia telah mengakui semuanya, orang tuanya malah memintanya membatalkan pernikahannya dan mengalah untuk Itachi. Selama ini ia memang sering membangkang dengan tidak menempuh sekolah bisnis seperti Itachi, dan membiarkan kakaknya itu bertanggung jawab atas Uchiha Inc. seorang diri. Sedangkan dirinya bebas melakukan apapun yang ia mau, dari sekolah kuliner sampai lepas tangan dari bisnis warisan keluarga mereka. Dengan kata lain, mereka menyuruhnya menukar istrinya dengan kebebasannya? Mereka menganggapnya telah berutang? Jadi kini tiba temponya untuk membayar hak Itachi? Apa mereka mengira bahwa Tayuya tak ubahnya barang?

"Tayu-chan … apa kau merasa tidak cocok dengan masakan di sini?"

"Ini enak, Okaasan. Tapi saya memang belum terlalu lapar—maaf."

Sasuke pun tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya belum juga angkat kaki dari kediaman Uchiha. Apa ia bertahan hanya untuk melihat Tayuya duduk berdampingan dengan Itachi tanpa sedikitpun minat untuk membalas tatapannya? Untuk melihat cincin darinya di jari manis Tayuya berganti dengan cincin keperakan bermahkota permata dari Itachi? Untuk mengakhiri ikatannya segera?

.

.

.

Sepulang dari siaran _live_ untuk acara Raion's Kitchen, Sasuke langsung menuju restoran _ramen_ milik Naruto, kawan baiknya yang baru-baru ini memintanya untuk memotret menu baru. Ia jadi terpikir untuk mengganti judul programnya selain meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha sesegera mungkin. Atau sekalian saja ia menggulung acaranya yang selama ini cukup menguntungkan bagi TV Uchiha itu?

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, _rating_ dari Raion's Kitchen terus melonjak dari hari ke hari semenjak ia mengudara untuk pertama kali. Sebab, ia sebisa mungkin memenuhi permintaan pemirsa, dari mempraktikkan masakan Jepang, Prancis, Italia, Cina, sampai hidangan rumahan maupun hidangan pesta. Di samping menyajikan tampilan yang cantik serta menggugah selera untuk setiap masakannya.

"Karin tidak ke sini?"

Temannya yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu tampak takjub mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Bukannya kemarin kau bilang tidak butuh _food stylist_ jika ada Hinata? Dan lagi, tidak biasanya kau menanyakan sepupuku yang centil itu. Terdengar lebih normal kalau kau malah bersyukur tidak melihatnya hari ini. Kau sehat, kan, Teme?"

Ditilik dari matanya yang lebih membulat, perempuan yang namanya baru saja disebutkan itu setuju dengan perkataan sang suami, mengingat bagaimana sikap Sasuke selama ini terhadap sepupu iparnya.

"Tanyakan padanya kapan senggang. Bahkan jika malam ini juga dia ada waktu, aku akan menjemputnya."

Pasangan dengan dua anak itu pun ternganga mendengarnya, bak menyaksikan keajaiban alam.

.

.

.

"Aku memang ingin lebih dekat denganmu, tapi aku malah takut melihatmu yang seperti ini."

Sasuke sungguh menepati kata-katanya dan mengundang Uzumaki Karin untuk makan malam di kediaman Uchiha. Jika memang ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menebus—yang mereka sebut-sebut—pengorbanan Itachi atas kebebasannya, bukankah tepat jika ia mengalah meski sekali saja? Jika hanya Tayuya yang diinginkan Itachi setelah semua kekangan terhadap kepentingan pribadi yang telah dikorbankan demi dirinya dan keluarga besarnya, mengapa ia harus mempertahankan keegoisan?

Lagipula Tayuya tampaknya menerima keadaan ini dengan mudah. Jadi ia pun akan mencoba membuka hatinya untuk orang lain, Karin misalnya. Bukankah pernikahannya juga tidak ada artinya lagi? Dari awal pun ia salah dengan merenggut calon istri kakaknya sendiri. Dan malam ini momennya begitu pas karena ia juga meminta ibunya untuk mengundang orang tua Tayuya.

"Kau menjadikanku alat untuk mencapai tujuanmu, lantas apa yang akan ku dapat?" Perempuan berambut merah itu sedikit mencodongkan duduknya ke arah jok kemudi, lalu membetulkan kacamata cokelatnya yang sedikit melorot, "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak butuh uangmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku—kau akan mendapatkanku. Jika kau juga bisa membuatku hanya melihatmu."

Karin tergemap. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa kepercayaan dirinya justru menciut setelah Sasuke membukakan pintu hati untuknya. Ia berubah gamang. Padahal sebelumnya ia berkeras untuk tetap menaruh afeksi terhadap Sasuke, kendati hanya bisa menunggu di depan pintu itu tanpa ada kepastian kapan akan terbuka.

"Kau sudah siap, Nona Fosfor?"

Sasuke tidak membiarkan Karin tertegun lebih lama. Ia kembali menunjukkan sikap yang lain dari biasanya dengan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Karin. Ditambah gamitan di jemari Karin sepanjang langkahnya memasuki kediamannya. Begitu mencapai ruang makan, ternyata semua orang telah menantinya. Sesaat Tayuya melihat ke arahnya, lalu membuang pandangan.

Tayuya terus berusaha mencari objek lain untuk dipandang ketika ia juga menarikkan kursi untuk Karin. Orang tua Tayuya pasti tidak ada bedanya dengan orang tuanya yang mengetahui perihal pernikahan Itachi dan Tayuya sebelum ia datang membawa kabar pernikahannya. Ia merasa telah dibodohi oleh mereka, walaupun caranya untuk mendapatkan Tayuya juga keliru.

"Karin memang sangat menghargai makanan, tapi dia kurang suka _gyoza_ , Kaasan."

Sasuke menyumpit pangsit rebus dari piring Karin dan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya. Ibunya terlalu bersemangat mengetahui dirinya lekas membawa wanitanya sendiri tanpa berlarut dengan istri kakaknya. Hingga tanpa bertanya menjamu Karin dengan aneka makanan yang dimasak sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenal Karin. Dari kapan kalian saling kenal?"

"Sejak kepindahan kita ke sini."

"Ibu juga ingin mendengar suara calon istrimu, Sasuke."

Karin mesem melihat Sasuke banyak bicara malam ini, "Benar, Mikoto-san, sejak SMP."

"Sasuke tidak pernah mengajak teman perempuannya ke rumah, sampai-sampai ibu baru tahu kalau teman baiknya tidak hanya laki-laki. Kau yang pertama, Karin-chan."

Tayuya terhenti sejenak dari santap malamnya. Rupanya ia hanya dianggap sebagai bagian dari hidup Itachi saja, bukan seorang perempuan yang juga dikenal oleh Sasuke.

"Sampai sekarang kami juga sering bekerja sama, Mikoto-san. Saya bisa menjadi _food stylist_ jika Sasuke-kun membutuhkan partner untuk mendukung kegiatan fotografisnya."

Sasuke merasa belum puas, belum saatnya bungkam, sehingga ia masih turut menimpali, "Sensoris Karin pada bau-bauan boleh dibilang sangat responsif. Bahkan hanya dari aromanya, dia tahu apa yang ku masak, Kaasan."

Sayangnya sebagai kolektor parfum, Karin seakan-akan kehilangan indra penciuman jika sudah menyangkut minyak wangi. Buktinya wangi-wangian yang digunakan Karin seolah diguyurkan ke seluruh badan, dan Sasuke kadang bisa bersin-bersin karenanya. Untungnya malam ini aroma pilihan Karin lebih lembut. Sehingga Karin menimbulkan kesan yang manis bagi keluarganya.

"Mengagumkan," puji Mikoto penuh ketulusan, ia tidak sulit untuk menyukai Karin.

Karin semringah mendengar pujian Sasuke yang bertubi-tubi. Walaupun ia tahu tujuannya, tapi setiap pernyataan Sasuke selalu menunjukkan sejauh mana pria itu mengenal dirinya. Padahal ia mengira Sasuke alergi hanya dengan berada di dekatnya. Ia baru tahu, ternyata diam-diam Sasuke mempunyai perhatian terhadapnya.

Lain daripada Karin, ada Tayuya yang berharap dapat segera mengakhiri acara makan bersama tersebut. Orang tuanya bisa menangkap ketidaknyamanannya. Namun mereka juga tidak mampu menolongnya untuk meninggalkan Itachi lantas kembali kepada Sasuke. Dan dengan hadirnya Karin malam ini agaknya menutup kesempatan Tayuya untuk hidup berdua dengan Sasuke saja.

"Segera mungkin aku akan tinggal berdua dengan Karin."

"Apa tidak terlalu buru-buru, Sasuke?" Tidak kerap Fugaku turut mencampuri urusan putranya.

"Bukannya bagus? Biar aku bisa secepatnya memberikan cucu pertama untuk kalian."

Ketakutan Tayuya berangsur nyata. Ia menelan makanannya dengan berat. Sama halnya terganjal gumpalan duri di kerongkongan. Selama itu ia berlagak tidak tahu jika Itachi terus meniliknya.

"Astaga—" Karin gelagapan, sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke menjadi demikian frontal, seakan telah siap jika mereka menagihnya sewaktu-waktu, "Maaf, Sasuke-kun hanya bercanda."

"Aku tidak sedang mengatakan lelucon, Rin. Dan aku sudah menyiapkan apartemen di Shibuya."

Tayuya menenggak air minumnya hingga tandas. Ia hampir tersedak mengetahui maksud Sasuke untuk mengajak Karin tinggal bersama di hunian yang disiapkan untuknya. Lagi-lagi ia mampu merasakan tatapan Itachi yang mengarah padanya, dan kesekian kali ia tidak mengindahkannya.

"Karin-chan seorang penasihat gizi, ya. Pasti bisa mengurusmu dengan baik, Sasuke."

"Dibanding saya, Sasuke-kun lebih jago meramu makanan sehat, Mikoto-san," timpal Karin dibarengi senyum siput.

.

.

.

" _Boyish, childish, babyish_."

" _Love you too_."

Tayuya dan Sasuke saling bertukar bisikan ketika keduanya masih berada di tengah-tengah keluarga mereka. Tayuya mengantar kepulangan orang tuanya yang menolak menginap, jadi malam itu juga kembali ke Kyoto dengan mobil yang dikemudikan sopir keluarga mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke tengah bersiap untuk mengantarkan Karin pulang.

"Kekanakan."

"Kapan kau bisa melihatku sebagai seorang pria, Kakak Ipar?"

"Jangan harap selama kau terus menunjukkan betapa bocahnya dirimu."

Sasuke menarik satu sudut bibirnya, membentuk lengkungan asimetris, "Aku selalu salah, ya."

Pasti keduanya masih tidak akan sadar jika mobil orang tua Tayuya telah melaju, tampak asyik berdua di pelataran tanpa merasa menjadi pusat perhatian dari orang-orang di teras. Kasak-kusuk yang hanya bisa mereka berdua dengar menimbulkan kecemasan dari sekitarnya. Mengundang Itachi mendekat guna melingkari pinggang Tayuya dengan lengannya.

"Angin malam tidak baik untukmu, masuklah."

"Baik, Itachi-san. Kau juga—cepatlah menyusul."

Sasuke mendecih melihat Tayuya selalu patuh terhadap Itachi. Apa karena dengan Itachi, Tayuya tidak lebih tua, sedangkan sebaliknya dengannya. Apa ia betul-betul kebocahan di mata Tayuya?

"Dia mungkin bisa kabur dari pernikahan denganku demi dirimu. Tapi kaupikir dia akan mudah menolak sentuhanku?"

Setelah insiden itu, baru malam ini Itachi menyinggungnya di depannya. "Dia tidak tega saja membuatmu lebih malu di hadapan orang tua dan kerabat, juga publik," balasnya masa bodoh.

"Aku bicara tentang kehidupan ranjang kami."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Kendati tidak ada siapapun lagi di sekitar keduanya, hanya Karin yang menunggunya di dalam mobil yang terparkir agak jauh dari sana, namun ia tidak menyangka Itachi akan blak-blakan dan tetap tenang mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya dijadikan rahasia.

"Sejoli yang bukan suami istri saja bisa melakukan _this-and-that_ ketika berada di dalam satu kamar, apalagi yang sudah sah. _Ne_ , Otouto?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat agar tidak kelepasan memukulkan tinjunya. Belum cukupkah dengan ia membawa Karin dan menjadikannya calon istrinya? Masih perlukah Itachi memanasinya dengan serangan murahan semacam ini untuk membuatnya mundur? Barangkali karena yang diharapkan oleh Itachi bukan mundurnya ia secara teratur, namun seketika ini juga.

"Ternyata begini ya rasanya menjadi pengantin baru. Bahkan sayang melewatkannya, meski hanya semalam saja."

Berikutnya Itachi meninggalkannya dengan seringai yang sarat akan persaingan. Ia tidak pernah berharap hubungan persaudaraannya hancur hanya karena seorang perempuan. Hanya saja ia tak ingat pertaliannya dengan Itachi pernah lebih baik dari ini. Sebagai saudara, dari dulu ia terbilang jarang—bahkan bisa dihitung jari—untuk duduk bersama guna sekadar mengobrol ringan. Itu sebabnya ia dulu lebih akrab dengan Tayuya daripada Itachi yang merupakan kakak kandungnya.

"Kau berujar akan memberikan cucu pertama untuk orang tua kita? Berarti menjadi tugasku untuk memberimu keponakan pertama, _ne_?"

.

.

.

Jika Tayuya lebih senang mengenakan _tuxedo_ ketimbang gaun kala tampil dalam orkestra, saat mengajar ia nyaman memakai _suit_ hitam dengan dasi yang juga legam. Rambut panjangnya tak luput menjadi perhatiannya, ia ikat menjadi satu di belakang tengkuknya. Namun hari ini agak berbeda, ia membiarkan rambut merah jambunya tergerai lurus dengan poni menyampingnya.

Langkahnya sedikit tersendat mendapati Sasuke berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Di lorong itu hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke. Kali pertamanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke sejak malam itu. Tatapan itu tampak nyalang, tetapi tidak membuatnya gentar untuk membalasnya. Sampai ia terhenti manakala satu lengan menumpu dinding di sisinya, menahannya di tempat.

"Wanita seperti apa kau sebenarnya." Sasuke mendesis tajam, mendesak Tayuya agar terpojok, "Belum 24 jam saja ternyata kau sudah membiarkan dirimu disentuh pria lain selain suamimu."

Tayuya mengernyit. Baru mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara berdua lagi, dan Sasuke hanya berminat untuk memancing keributan dengannya? Ia mengintip jam tangan keperakan di pergelangan kirinya. Tidak ada waktu untuk meladeninya. Akan lebih berguna jika ia datang lebih awal di kelas musiknya. Apalagi ia menyetir sendiri, _mood_ -nya sedang tidak bagus untuk mengebut.

"Oh, aku lupa diri, dia yang suamimu. Tapi kasihan _aniki_ -ku itu—dia hanya dapat bekas."

Kali ini Tayuya terbeliak nanar. Ia mungkin bisa berbicara lebih kasar, namun ia tidak senang mendengar Sasuke mengasarinya dalam artian yang buruk. Bukan berkelakar seperti biasanya.

"Apa bedanya kau dengan jalang—"

Tayuya seperti refleks menggampar Sasuke. Telapak tangannya membentuk jejak merah yang perlahan tertampak di pipi kiri Sasuke. Disusul kekehan tawar yang sarat olok-olok terhadapnya.

"Rupanya aku salah menilaimu selama ini. Selain berkhianat, ternyata kau juga murahan."

 _Flute_ logam ketiga Tayuya yang diberi nama Sono San melayang menghantam kepala Sasuke. Ia bisa menyaksikan bagaimana cairan pekat menuruni pelipis kanan Sasuke dengan lambat-lambat.

Ia tak mampu lagi menahan desakan air mata di pelupuknya kala Sasuke tertunduk menyangga kepalanya. Hingga gelang darinya yang melingkari pergelangan Sasuke menyembul dari balik lengan kemeja hitam itu. Air matanya yang akhir-akhir ini tertahan seketika tumpah seluruhnya. Ia harus bergegas menuruni lantai dua sebelum Sasuke mendapati keadaannya yang berantakan.

"Katakan kau mencintai Itachi, dan aku akan mundur saat ini juga."

Langkahnya kembali tertahan karena cekalan Sasuke. Aroma besi tercium dari jarak yang lebih dekat, pun warna merahnya menodai ujung lengan kemeja putihnya yang mencuat dari blazer.

"Dia suamiku," jawabnya tegas.

"Kau mencintainya?" tuntut Sasuke.

Lebih mudah berkata ya atau tidak ketimbang menyuarakan cinta yang tak ia rasakan. Namun satu dari pilihan itu pun masih sukar ia lisankan. Bahkan hanya untuk mengangguk menjadi demikian berat, serasa ada penyangga pada lehernya.

"Apa pentingnya perasaanku untukmu?"

"Tidak penting untukku."

"Kalau begitu simpan saja keingintahuanmu." Tayuya lekas menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Perasaanmu padanya bukan hal penting untukku. Tapi kau—dirimu—penting bagiku, Tayuya."

Tayuya terhenyak. Ia tidak lagi menutupi betapa tidak keruannya tanggapan hatinya yang tampak dari air mukanya saat ini. Bolehkah ia mengabaikan segala perkara yang tertinggal di belakang dan memulai kehidupan baru hanya dengan Sasuke?

"Jika kau bukan pengecut, bawa aku lari—sekali lagi."

Sasuke tergelak keras namun hampa, "Setelah menyerahkan dirimu kepada pria lain, kau masih bisa memintaku melakukannya dengan penuh percaya diri? Tidak salah lagi—wanita murahan."

Tayuya justru menunjukkan senyum maklum, "Menjadi hakmu jika kau tidak percaya padaku."

Sasuke tergeming, ekspresinya perlahan mendatar selepas Tayuya berjalan tenang melewatinya. Ia memang sempat berpikir untuk tidak peduli kalaupun Itachi telah menjamah Tayuya, sebab itu tidak akan mengubah apapun—hatinya masih akan bersikeras. Namun, ia tetap tidak kuasa untuk menghalau rasa tidak sukanya saat mengetahui miliknya boleh jadi telah tersentuh tangan lain.

Ditatapnya punggung ramping yang kian menjauh itu. Jika benar ini adalah kesempatan yang sedang terbuka untuknya, sudah semestinya tidak ia sia-siakan, bukan?

Langkahnya terasa ringan ketika ia memacunya untuk menggapai tangan Tayuya dan mengajaknya berlari bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END—**

Tanggal lahir mereka sesuai narutopedia, inspirasinya dari sana, ternyata cantik pertemuan tanggalnya meski saya cuma modal otak-atik gatuk xD

Tayuya di anime juga lebih tua dari Sasuke.  
Bingung warna rambut Tayuya, yang katanya pink gelap, tapi kadang kelihatan lebih merah, dan saya sukanya pakai 'merah jambu'

Tayu katanya 'geisha' di Kyoto ya?  
Baru tahu setelah beres karena penasaran arti Tayuya, eh ternyata saya pakai Kyoto juga, dan sepertinya sudah tepat milih panggilan laki di sini, biar beda sama fanfic SasuYuya terdahulu (?)

Sasuke labil deh :P  
Hanya cerita tentang sejoli yang ingin egois~  
Yang tidak suka chara favoritnya mendapat peran ini itu, dan terlanjur baca, maaf ya, tapi kalau dibuat 'sempurna' terus bagaimana cerita bisa beragam?

Pengin nyertain si abang **^/_\^** cinta kedua saya setelah Nejay, yang ternyata jadi OoC ***kabur***


End file.
